The Twins Who Lived To Change The World Book 1
by Rebma Wolf
Summary: Gifted twins, Rosemary and Harry Potter set out to change the Wizarding world, starting with their education. Along the way they find their soulmates and learn to control thier powers. With help from the goblins, tutors, and teachers, they settle in to challenge the way Hogwarts is run, before challenging the world. Rated for language. If you recognize it, I don't own it.
1. chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **The Twins**_

Rosemary and Harry Potter had always been quiet children. As twins, they stood by each other and helped one another out, often interfering and intervening in each other's punishments from their aunt and uncle. However, while Harry was quiet to stay out of trouble and not incure the wrath of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia (a wasted effort in Rosemary's opinion, as the Dursleys were determined to blame the twins for everything real and imagined), Rosemary was quiet because she was studying. She was always looking to the future, because she had figured out at a rather unreasonably young age that her Aunt and Uncle would never help her or Harry out. At least, not willingly. So her best hope was to get the best grades possible in school and advance as fast as she possibly could in the hoped of getting a scholarship to a boarding school or university very, very far away from Number 4 Privat Deive. She had informed Harry of this as well, and often drug him along to study with her, because they both desperately wanted to get away.

To their great misfortune however, prooving their grades at school was difficult and disheartening that furst year. This was because their relatives had told everyone in the town that they were no-good, trouble making, lying, criminal twins who bullied their much larger cousin Dudley, and terrorized the neighboorhood. While the truth of the matter was infact the opposite, the teachers took their Aunt and Uncle's words as truth, and refused to believe the twins when they said otherwise. After all, who would believe two such troubled children? However, like all lies, the truth was bound to emerge, eventually. For the twins, this blessed occurrence was fated to happen, at least somewhat, during the end of the year placement exams.

In an attempt to circumvent the legendary cheating of the twins, which while false had gotten them kicked out of every one of their classes during tests,the teacher had sent them to the councilor's office, where they were put in seperate rooms to take their exams. The exams were simple standardized tests designed to discover where studenrs struggled with learning, and started with first year material qnd ended with fith year final exam tests.

None of the faculty would ever forget the results of that fateful decision and testing. As it turned out, Dudley was barely able to pass his first year level testing. Harry did much better, making it about halfway through the third year material, placing himself at about two-and-a-half years ahead of his classmates and peer group. Rosemary far outstripped all of her peers and shocked the entire staff when her answers didnt falter until halfway through fourth year material, but even then she managed to pass enough of the answers correctly until she got stumped halfway through her fith year material.

When the teachers asked Rosemary how she could possibly have managed to be so far ahead of her classmates, she told them proudly and with her head held high that she spent every spare second she had studying hard and working ahead because she wanted to be the best she could possibly be, and she refused to lower herself to the level of her classmates just because that was what was expected of her. Especially when she knew she could do better. she also told them that she made Harry be her study partner because she knew he could do better as well.

To say that the staff was shocked and surprised was an understatement. While she wasnt as far ahead of her classmates in History or Science, she far outstripped them in Maths and English. By unanimous decision, the teachers decided to move Harry into third year, and Rosemary into fith year. In contrast, Dudley barely made it into second year. The teachers also promised similar testing to the twins at the beginning and the middle of each year following as well as the standard end of year exams to ensure that their intellectual needs were being met. This of course, was mainly so that they could boast to other school districts that they had scholastic prodigies in their school.

To say that the Dursleys were furious with the twins for embarrassing Dudley in this manner was also an understatement. That summer was the worst Harry or Rosemary's had ever had, and made studying difficult. Between the beatings, bullying, lack of food, and extraordinary long chore list there was barely any time to sleep, let alone study, but the twins persevered.

Rosemary refused to be cowed into submission, and refused to allow Harry to hide his intelligence either. The harsher the Dursleys became, the more Rosemary pushed studying. The summer passed in a miserable blur made worse by burning the candle at both ends. However, it was worth it, and once the new school year had started up, it was easier to get back into their old study habits, including practically living at the library between school getting out and closing time. Rosemary continued to push the books to keep up with her classmates, and to get ahead of thier frequently changing classmates. This often incured the wrath not only of the Dursley family but also of the older students who didn't like being shown up by a couple of little kids. The hardcore studying habits of the Potter twins had them jumping around and skipping years consistently throughout the year.

While Harry found himself excelling at a consistamt rate, by end of the year exams going from year 1 to 3, to 5, to 7, to 9, and then finally to 11; Rosemary was much more erratic. She jumped from year 1 to 5, to 8, to 10, to 11 with University classes, to just University classes. She was getting a basic two-yaear degree in general studies. The school district was also more than happy to foot the bill in order to maintain their bragging rights over the two prodigal students. The staff was also more than happy to help the two study if they needed it because it made them look good.

University students were astounded that a child not even half their age could keep up with them, even if there were struggling points. Most 9f the students ignored or pointedly snubbed the young girl, while a few activlyactively bullied her. But there was a small pocket of students who took her and Harry under their wings. These older students themselves had younger siblings and thus knew how to take care of the twins, especially when one of them would have an emotional breakdown. When things seemed to be beyond difficulty or frustrations were running high for the twins, it was these few adults that they could turn to for help. They understood that as intelligent as the twins were, and despite how hard they pushed themselves, they were only children who would be turning eleven that summer. So the group was sad when summer ended and Rosemary never returned, leaving behind only letters to each member of the group saying that she and her brother had been accepted into a boarding school that their parents had apparently gone to, with the hopes that the school would be able to keep up with their intellectual needs. She wrote that she was hopeful because it was a very picky school for 'gifted' children, and promised that she would try to keep in contact.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter**_ _ **Two**_

 _ **Hagrid, and The Plot Begins**_

When a literal giant of a man, whose name turned out to be Hagrid, literally broke into the hut that the Dursleys had drug the entire family to in an effort to escape the letters, Rosemary and Harry were both amazed and terrified. Amazed by the story he wove about them, their parents, and this Dark Lord Voldemort. Terrified by the absolute rage and contempt he displayed towards the Dursleys for their attempts to deny the twins their birthrights. Though Rosemary couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of vindictive pleasure as Hagrid quite soundly and effectively terrorized the Dursleys, yelling at them, twisting the shot gun into a knot, and, at the very end, giving Dudley a pigs tail. She was surprised by the viscous feeling, but just as equally pleased. Turnabout was fair play, after all.

It was amazing that Hagrid could do magic, real magic mind you, not the parlour tricks and slight of hand, with his giant pink umbrella. When Rosemary had asked for proof, some kind of example, he had lit the fireplace with said umbrella. She was left to sit back in stunned silence as peices of the twins life suddenly fell into place, making sense. Toys being repaired, the teacher's wig changing color that one time, hair being regrown overnight, appearing suddenly on the school's roof, the boa at the zoo that one time. All the things that had gotten Harry and her into so much trouble at the Dursleys. That was magic. Oh, and her A7nt and Uncle had known. They had known all along. They had known and had punished the twins for something that was beyond their control. Rosemary didn't know if she wanted to curse or cry.

However, as Hagrid loosely explained that the world of Wizards, Witches, and Magic was a separate society to that of the muggles, Rosemary again found hope. After having been denied their requests for emancipation because no judge was willing to send two 10 year olds out into the world on their own, leaving them trapped with the Dursleys until they were 18, perhaps magic would have an answer, or an escape route that they could take to get out of their personal prison.

Harry glanced over at his twin sister and found her braiding and unbraiding her flaming red curly hair, whilst her emerald green eyes were glazed over, a million miles away, and her poker face, an after school activity she used to earn them both lunch money, in place, and he grinned. If anyone could manipulate this situation to get them away from the Dursleys, it was his twin. After all, she had very nearly succeeded with the judge, and would have, if it wasnt for their young age. She was a masterful manipulator. Harry couldnt wait to see where she would go with this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Help From The Goblins**_

When Hagrid pulled out the keys for their Vaults at Gringotts Bank, Rosemary's eyes narrowed dangerously. They had money, and someone else that they didn't know had held on to their keys. They had been starved, and given oversized hand me downs from their whale of a cousin when they could have gotten their own food and clothes. Someone had held on to their Vault keys. She shouldn't have had to learn to play poker to feed Harry and herself. Someone had withheld their rightful belongings from them. What else was theirs that a stranger was holding back from them? Were there other things-heirlooms, rights, belongings- that had been denied them?

Rosemary was furious, but she kept her poker face firmly locked in place, and took a deep breath. After all, she wasn't mad at Harry, who like her hadn't known, the Goblins, who had thought that the twins had their keys as they should have, or Hagrid, who clearly was trying to help them, despite his fumbling methods of doing so. No, she was insensed at whoever was denying her brother and herself their rightful belongings.

By the time that they stood in front of vaults Rosemary had her anger back under her control and was quickly planning. After all, whilst Dudley might be able to get his way throwing a toddler sized tantrum (behind closed doors, of course), she had never seen it work for anyone else. Knowledge and politeness were far more likely to get her where she wanted to be. Before even stepping into her own vault, which was visibly loaded, she looked at Harry, who nodded, giving her his okay to go along with what he had no idea, but trusted her to do. Then she turned to their goblin escort.

"Master Griphook, please forgive my ignorance, but in order to properly plan for Harry and I's futures, I need to know; are these two vaults the only vaults our family left us, and what are their current respective values?" Griphook looked at her shrewdly, measuring her up, before a curious and sly light ignited in his dark eyes.

"No, _Heiress_ Potter. These are merely your respective trust vaults. Your parents set them up for you shortly before you were born. They are the only vaults that you will be able to enter _before_ you _accept_ your _inheritances_ and _heirships_. They are also the only vaults you will be able to make a _monetary withdrawal_ from until you come of age. They were seeded with, that is to say, the starting amount was 10,000 galleons, with an additional 10,000 galleons added annually on top of a 6% monthly interest since the day they were opened." Griphook responded.

"So, at bare minimum, at least 10,000 galleons are added each year, with an additional bare minimum of 720 galleons added on in interest on top of that, correct?" Rosemary asked, hoping her quick mental math was at least somewhat correct.

"Not quite, but close enough, _Heiress_ Potter."

"Have there been any withdrawals since the accounts were opened?" Harry asked.

"No. The current value of each vault is 174,584 galleons, 10 sickles, and 21 knuts, respectively." Harry's eyes grew as large as saucers with the announcement of the current amount, and he dove into his vault, neither of the twins having ever had any money, let alone that much. Rosemary, however, was puzzling over the reason Griphook had been emphasizing certain words. Clearly he was hinting at something and trying to help her, at least in a discrete manner, as she doubted that Hagrid picked up on the differing speech patterns.

"Why do you call me Heiress Potter, Master Griphook?" Rosemary asked, quickly trying to unravel the code and catch up to the goblin in this game that he was now playing, while still maintaining her levels of respect, as she had viewed the disdain that both the older witches and wizards as well as the goblins had held each other in and not wanting to continue that cycle of contempt in her own transactions.

"Because you are the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, as is your birthright as the eldest twin."

"Are there any other titles or inheritances that I should and need to know about Master Griphook? I don't particularly care for surprises." And if there were perhaps one of the titles would enable her to get Harry and herself away form the Dursleys.

"To know that you would have to take an Inheritance test, a Genealogy test, and an Abilities test. Gringotts is able to provide these of course, and file them away legally, for a slight fee, of course." Griphook replied. And there he was, hinting at things again, a lot more subtly this time, but all the same, and wrapping it up as if he was merely answering her questions. This time however, Rosemary caught on quickly having expected it. Griphook was practically guiding her to get the tests done and make them legal and official. Perhaps there was something going on with one of the accounts. Perhaps it was nothing more than wishing to help her out for being so polite and respectful (a, from what she could tell, rare occurrence). Either way, it was worth investigating. To do so, they would have to take the tests. Rosemary looked at Harry, who had finally popped his head back out of his vault, and he nodded at her. She nodded back, then turned back to Griphook.

"Then Harry and I would be honored if Gringotts would allow us to take all there tests, and you may pull the subsequent fees from my vault-" Rosemary started before Harry cut her off.

"Our vaults." He said, quietly but firmly. Rosemary looked at him and tilted her head, then nodded again.

"From our vaults, as well as an additional 10% of the combined fees from my own vault for yourself as a thank you for your excellent assistance, and for informing us of this availability." She finished, with Harry nodding along.

"In the meantime, is there perhaps a way to pay for our school supplies and such without carrying around bags bulging with coins practically begging to be robbed?" Harry asked. This time Griphook did smile, in his snarl like way.

"Of course. Gringotts can provide a debit card for use in both the magical and muggle world. It wont open your vault, and it will require you to sign all receipts, but it will authorize all of your transactions as long as sufficient funds are available in the vault. It also will only be keyed to your personal vault."

Rosemary nodded before asking her next question.

"What is the conversion rate for muggle to magical money?"

"The current conversion rate is 35.15 pounds to the galleon." Griphook replied. ( **A/N conversion rate is based off of the fact that the price of an ounce of gold in 1981 was $410.09 USD which converted to pounds is $984.22, in London, and an ounce has 28-ish grams in it, and that a galleon is roughly about 1-ish gram based on hp-lexicon. Just for those who may want to argue that Rowling said the conversion rate is 5 pounds to the galleon, I went and did the actual math for you. :p )**

"Then we will both be getting the debit card, as well as some pocket money." she decided, before gently taking the proffered bag and filling it solely with galleons.

After Hagrid got his package from the vault that the twins were supposed to know nothing about, Griphook took them back up to Gringotts proper and to his office. As Hagrid was not taking the tests, nor was he in any capacity their guardian, he was made to wait out in the hallway right outside of the door in the hallway whilst the twins took the tests. Each test required 7 drops of blood to work, and the results would be displayed on Gringotts Official Documentation and filed away legally in their Records as well as that of the Ministry, as well as a copy for personal use. While the Genealogy test produced a veritable book filled with blood relations-magical, muggle, and squib- for the twins to peruse at their leisure, it was the other two tests that stole the day. They looked at the results for Rosemary first as she was the oldest.

 _ **Rosemary Ebony Lilith Dorea Potter**_

 _ **Total Magical Core Block 93%**_

 _ **Inheritances**_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _(Inherited from Father via Eldest Lineage)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverall**_

 _(Inherited through Father via Eldest Lineage)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw**_

 _(Inherited from Maternal Grandmother's Mother via Matriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Esteemed Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay**_

 _(Inherited from Maternal Grandfather's Mother via Matriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Eidetic Memory**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Maternal Grandfather's Mother) (Non-Magical) (Active) (60% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Metamorphmagus**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Magical) (Active) (90% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Fire Elemental****_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Known to Skip Generations Randomly) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Twin Bond**_

 _(Magical and Non-Magical) (Active) (95% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Earth Elemental****_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Known to Skip Generations Randomly) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Beast Tongue**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Maternal Grandmother's Father) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Soul Mate Bond**_

 _(Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Familiar Bond**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Natural Animagus***_

 _(Genetically Inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Empathy*****_

 _(Genetically Inherited from Maternal Line) (Magical and Non-Magical) (Active) (80% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Godparent to Godchild Bond******_

 _(Godparent Oath as Witnessed by Parents) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ ***Having this ability does not necessitate that you will automatically be able to use it. Having the ability simply means that it will be easier for you to learn to control and use the ability than someone who does not have this naturally.**_

 _ ****Having this ability requires proper training and instruction to be able to use it. Simply inheriting the ability does not mean that you can use it. Like any magic it must be properly trained. Please note that Elemental Abilities are often closely tied to emotions so please take caution.**_

 _ *****Being a natural Empath requires training to not be overwhelmed by the emotions of those around you and those closest to you. Blocking is often recommended with gradual unblocking occurring as the Empath ages and gains more control over the abilities.**_

 _ ******This bond is currently blocked by a third party leading to potential detriment to the child. This bond has also shown neglect to the Godparent, often stemming from imprisonment without the bond being properly severed and replaced. Requires immediate corrective action or can cause harm to child when unblocked.**_

"Are these blocks even legal?" Rosemary asked shocked. Griphook frowned severely.

"No, they are not, Heiress Potter." he replied firmly. Then they looked at Harry's results.

 _ **Harrison (Harry) James Charlus Orion Potter Inheritances and Abilities**_

 _ **Total Magical Core Blocked 96%**_

 _ **Inheritances**_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House Of Black**_

 _(Inherited from Paternal Grandmother and as Heir of Godfather thru Patriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House Of Gryffindor**_

 _(Inherited from Father as Patriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Noble House Of Slytherin**_

 _(Inherited thru Right of Conquest as Patriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Esteemed Most Ancient And Noble House Of Pendragon**_

 _(Inherited from Father thru Patriarchal Lineage)_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Eidetic Memory**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Maternal Grandfather's Mother) (Non-Magical) (Active) (80% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Metamorphmagus**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Magical) (Active) (90% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Parcelmagic**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Active) (95% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Water Elemental****_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Known to Skip Generations Randomly) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Air Elemental****_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Grandmother's Mother) (Known to Skip Generations Randomly) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Twin Bond**_

 _(Magical and Non-Magical) (Active) (95% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Familiar Bond**_

 _(Genetically inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Soul Mate Bond**_

 _(Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Natural Animagus***_

 _ **Natural Animagus***_

 _(Genetically Inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Non-Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Natural Occlumency*****_

 _(Genetically Inherited from Paternal Line) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Godparent to Godchild Bond******_

 _(Godparent Oath as Witnessed by Parents) (Magical) (Active) (100% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Horcrux Bond**_

 _(Accidental Creation caused by Tom Marvalo Riddle, Jr.) (Magical) (Non-Active) (98% Blocked preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ ***Having this ability does not necessitate that you will automatically be able to use it. Having the ability simply means that it will be easier for you to learn to control and use the ability than someone who does not have this naturally.**_

 _ ****Having this ability requires proper training and instruction to be able to use it. Simply inheriting the ability does not mean that you can use it. Like any magic it must be properly trained. Please note that Elemental Abilities are often closely tied to emotions so please take caution.**_

 _ *****This ability is naturally in effect from the moment of birth and is difficult to detect except by skilled Legilimens. It can be underminded as well by skilled Legilimens, however with proper training it can develop to be next to impossible to undermine or get past to gain access to the protected mind.**_

 _ ******This bond is currently blocked by a third party leading to potential detriment to the child. This bond has also shown neglect to the Godparent, often stemming from imprisonment without the bond being properly severed and replaced. Requires immediate corrective action or can cause harm to child when unblocked.**_

Rosemary's poker mask slipped as she read through her brother's results.

"Fucking Hell Harry, you even have more blocks than I do! Who the Hell does this Albus Dumbledore think he is?!" she practically hissed. Griphook looked just as unsettled, if not more so.

"The Goblin Healers here at Gringotts are more than capable of removing all of the blocks from the both of you, as well as the Horcrux from yourself, Heir Black, for a fee of course. Would you wish to accept your Heir rings or Lord and Lady rings at present time?"

"Forgive my ignorance, Master Griphook, but Lord and Lady rings? I understand us being Heirs, but Lord and Lady?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course. This comes with the inheritance of the Pendragon and Le Fay lines. As both are from a time before Hogwarts, the Ministry, or even the Wizengamot, they have certain privileges and responsibilities. Both come with a seat on the Wizengamot as well as multiple votes-3 each, I believe- as well as a seat and vote each on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Those are the responsibilities. The privileges include automatic emancipation should the head of the families should be somehow indisposed, as well as the right to request meetings with the Head of the Department of Mysteries as both families are known to come across and experience rare or unusual types of magic."

This was it. The key to their freedom. However, it came with clear responsibilities that Rosemary wasn't sure either Harry or herself were ready to handle. Clearly, the Board of Governors was a board designed for the running, rules, and classes of Hogwarts. However, she had no idea what the Wizengamot was, though evidently they held some kind of power in the Wizarding World.

"Pardon me, Master Griphook, but what is the Wizengamot?" Rosemary asked.

"The Wizengamot is an assembly of Witches and Wizards who overlook the Ministry of Magic, create, and uphold the laws of the Magical Community. They are also the Judges, and Jury of any and most all trials held within the Magical World here in Britain. They are not Aurors, but they do preside over the trials for those accused of lawbreaking. They meet at least once a month to go over minor laws, issues, committees, and budgeting, as well as once per season to go over major laws, committees, budgets, boards, laws, and trials." Griphook replied easily. "The Board of Governors also meet up once per month to go over the school's reports, twice in the summer season to go over any changes to the school rules, budgeting, and classes, and twice per school term to go over the school's major reports and any student complaints."

"I think Harry and I will wait to learn more about the Board, Wizengamot, and their responsibilities and past actions and activities in further detail so that we don't walk into the situation blind before we accept our Lord and Lady responsibilities. We will table this for now and come back to it at the end of summer, just before the school term starts. However, we will accept our Heir rings and all that those titles entail at present moment, and we would be honored if Gringotts' Healers would be willing to assist us, and more than happy to pay the fee. Before we do so however, I have a few questions about some of our inherit abilities."

"While I would be more than happy to assist you, I am restricted in my ability to help you as I do not posses any of these abilities outside of a few, and I must remind you that Gringotts is a bank. However, I can draw up a comprehensive recommended reading list for these abilities, as well as your new responsibilities, and I can reach out to any Gringotts customers who posses the abilities or have similar responsibilities for proper instruction and tutoring on your behalf, if you would like?" Griphook responded.

"Please do so then, and thank you, again Master Griphook."

Thus decided Griphook quickly scribbled down a note and placed it within a small box labeled 'Out' before tapping the box with his long finger. Then he tapped the inheritance documents three times each, summoning multiple ring boxes that were ornately designed with different family crests.

"These hold your heir rings. Each ring has multiple charms, spells, runes, and enchantments on them for protection of your mind and body. This will ensure your safety and well-being. If you tap the signet stones they will turn visible or invisible alternately. They can also act as portkeys, or magical transportation, to the ancestral home that each is tied to. Now, Heiress Potter, your Le Fay ring goes on your right ring finger, the Ravenclaw ring goes on your right index finger, the Peverall ring goes on your right middle finger, and your Potter ring goes on your right pinky finger. Heir Black, in the same order go your Pendragon ring, your Gryffindor ring, your Slytherin ring, and finally your Black ring." Griphook said, pointing to each ring in turn as he spoke. The twins put each ring on in turn accordingly, watching as the re-sized to fit snugly on their fingers. The wash of magic that flowed through and over them was breathtaking, and made Rosemary smile brightly as if she had just been enveloped in a warm hug. Afterwards, they tapped each stone in turn, making the rings invisible.

The twins then followed Griphook through a back door for privacy, leaving Hagrid out in the main hallway in front of the office. Griphook led them down a few hallways straight to the Healer's Office then ushered the twins inside. Once inside he approached the healer and they conversed momentarily in Gobbledegook, explaining why they were there. The healer nodded in understanding and then approached the twins.

"Good morning, Heiress Potter, Heir Black. I am the Head Healer, Longsword. It is my understanding that you wish to have the blocks on your abilities and the Horcrux removed, correct?" the healer asked.

"That is indeed correct, Master Healer." Rosemary responded respectfully, nodding.

"Very well. Before we can remove the blocks I need to do a complete and comprehensive full medical examination to determine if the removal should be immediate or gradual depending upon your health."

"Uh-oh." Harry muttered under his breath just barely loud enough for Rosemary to hear, and agree. _Uh-oh indeed,_ Rosemary thought. _If magic is half as thorough as it is amazing, they will find out everything._ This could swing either to the benefit or detriment of the twins and Rosemary's plan depending on how the two goblins in front of them responded to the results. Rosemary bit her lip worriedly as she internally debated the pros and cons of allowing them to do this scan. Finally she nodded, almost uncertainly, deciding that they needed their abilities far more than they needed to keep their silence. _I just hope the Dursleys never find out about this. That was the first rule. Never ever tell anyone anything about what happens in the house._

"Very well, we shall begin." Healer Longsword said gently. She began to wave her hands in a complex pattern as she spoke softly but firmly in Gobbledegook. A parchment appeared and began to grow for each of the twins as full details of their health issues were relayed and recorded onto the parchments. They kept growing, even after Healer Longsword finally stopped waving her hands and speaking, eventually stopping a few inches shorter than the twins were tall. Rosemary again bit her lip as the goblins read over the papers, swearing under their breaths.

"Heiress Potter, Heir Black, I have no doubt as to the accuracy of these reports, as I was the one who casted the spell. And I can tell you now that neither of you will be having your blocks removed until you have gone through some extensive magical healing. As it stands now, your magic and sheer determination to live are all that are keeping the two of you alive. Had you not had magic, I have no doubt that the two of you would be very close to death's door, if not already dead." Healer Longsword said gently and softly. Rosemary's face went from her blank poker face to guarded in a near heartbeat.

"How detailed are those reports, Master Healer?" she asked cautiously. Harry was biting his lower lip gently in worry as well.

"This report is a very detailed, in depth, and extensive report. It shows all forms of mental, emotional, and physical abuse. It shows every injury, how it happened, when it happened, how it was treated, if it was treated, how long it took to heal, whether or not it healed correctly, how it healed, and in cases of starvation, like yours, how long between each meal or snack. At the bottom of the report it gives a full summary, and a detailed guideline instructing what is necessary to fix or heal any issues and how long it will take to do so." Healer Longsword explained. Harry was now gnawing on his lower lip in panic.

"So in your hands is a detailed report of everything that we've been through, and how to fix the damage done to us?" Rosemary asked, feeling cornered and panicked, just as much as Harry. _If the Dursleys ever find out about this we are so completely dead. No one is ever going to find our bodies._

"Yes. As it stands now, neither of you are healthy enough to have any of your blocks removed. To do so now would cause you more health issues than just leaving the blocks alone would, as it would cause your magic to pull away to heal the damage done by the blocks, leaving your bodies to fend for themselves. I believe we already discussed how your alive by the grace of your magic. You need at least 2 weeks of extensive magical healing before I will allow the blocks to be removed based on how well you have healed by that point. This will give you 2 weeks for your magical cores to heal and re-stabilize before you go off to school. While I would like to have you here under extensive magical healing for at least a full month, I understand the time constraints that you are on. I do however expect that as soon as your school year is up that you will return here for me to do a follow up on you to ensure that you are healing appropriately. Also, I am going to prescribe the two of you at least a years worth of High Potency leveled Nutrient Potions, Digestive Aid Potions, and Nutrient Absorption Supplement Potions, to get you up to the level of your peers and appropriately healthy. The Nutrient Potions are to be taken at every meal along with the Nutrient Absorption Supplement Potions, and the Digestive Aid Potions are to be taken once daily with breakfast. I will also be prescribing the two of you a very detailed diet to ensure that your getting all of the nutrients that your bodies need."

Harry had blanched with the information and Rosemary could only think of one thing while her brain processed the new information.

"Shit" the word slipped out of her moth before she could stop it. The goblins however, only nodded in agreement. "Are you able to do the extensive magical healing here? As things stand now, I am not feeling very gracious towards any humans, Healers or not."

"For a fee, yes. We can also supply the necessary potions for the year. However for your 2 weeks healing, and for up to 3 days after the removal of the blocks you will be required to remain in our Healing rooms." Healer Longsword answered.

"That's fine, I would rather be healthy and confined, than unhealthy and roaming. However, may Harry and I collect our school supplies before returning for the healing so that we may study during the 17 days that we will be inactive?"

"Of course."

After that, Griphook led them back down to his office, handing them the comprehensive book list that he had previously mentioned having drawn up for them, then ushered them out the door back to Hagrid with a reminder to come back when they were done shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Shopping In Diagon Alley**_

After leaving Gringotts bank, Harry and Rosemary looked around Diagon Alley for a moment, trying to think of a proper 'battle' plan to get their school supplies.

"Do you think we should get our trunk and book bag first, so that we can carry the rest of our supplies around without carrying a bunch of bags?" Rosemary asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I know I don't want to be carrying around all of your bags." Harry responded. So, having grabbed _A Guide to Diagon Alley for the Visiting Tourists_ off of a rack next to the door of Gringotts, they followed it to one of the more upper class sounding luggage stores. Hagrid tried to convince them that a nice simple trunk and bag would be fine, but Harry and Rosemary both knew that they would be most likely packing away thier entire lives into those trunks and bags, and therefore would need to get ones with multiple protective charms on them. Thus they found themselves outside of _Louis' Luggage for Lively Lifestyles_.

Once they entered, they were greeted by a very flambouyant man named Louis the V, who seemed to sense that they were new and uncertain customers like a shark senses blood in the water. He happily led them over to the finer trunks, all of which had multiple compartments and locking mechanisms, with enchantments for featherlight, shrinkage, expansion, undetectable extension, self organizing, and many other 'bells and whistles'. Rosemary mentally shook her head as she began to examine the trunks one by one for multiple compartments including a walk in closet, library with a self updating catalog, potions supply closet, sports gear closet, the travelers dueling closet, a secured and thrice locked valuables closet, a writing closet for all their writing utensils, and two standard compartments. Having sorted out exactly what she wanted in the trunks she then began to go over what type of trunk she wanted. There were ones that were made of wood, metal, fabric, and some wth a combination of all three. She and Harry finally decided on a basic design to keep nosey people from thinking that they had something more than what it seemed to be. It would be a standard wooden trunk with leather wrapped around the outside, and metal fastings. On the inside of the majority of the compartments they would be lined with a soft but sturdy fabric that was thick and durable. Finally on the inside of the potions supply closet and the travelers dueling closet they would be lined with metal to keep any accidents from errupting from the trunk or damaging any of the other compartments, and the sports gear closet was wood lined with metal hooks for the gear to be supported on. After finishing her decisions and informing Louis, he then asked her about what enchantments, spells, charms, runes, and protections she wanted on her trunks. She and Harry both looked at each other, and then looked at Louis. The poor man had no idea what he was asking.

"I want our family crests to sit on the top of the trunks. I also want one crest that will be the Hogwarts crest, one that will change to our Hogwarts House Crest once were sorted, one Wizengamot Crest, one Hogwarts Board of Governors Crest, one Ministry of Magic Crest, and one basic crest with our initials in it. I want wach crest to be tied to a specific compartment, that we can set and change at our leisure. I want all of the compartments to be keyed to our magical signature and blood, which we will set on our own, as well as locked with different keys that can be used for now. Additionally, we want every possible protection and defense mechanism placed on our trunks, all of which will be keyed to us as well. I don't want to risk anything happening to any of our belongings, and I can assure you I am a very paranoid person. I also want all expansion and shrinkage charms as well as the featherlight charms. I don't want to feel like I am carrying anything more than an empty trunk. Ever."

Louis face both paled and lit up at the same time, resulting in a very strange looking face. Paling at the amount of work each trunk would need, and liting up at the amount of gold that he would be able to wring out of them for all of the work done to the trunks. Rosemary could practically see him thinking that the two of them were absolute suckers who had no idea what they were getting in to. She rolled her eyes and then went over to the book bags to find proper bags for Harry and herself to carry their day to day school supplies in.

She looked around the store, taking her time looking at the smaller travel bags and the over the shoulder bags and the basic book bags, and simple purses. She wanted something that she could easily carry around from class to class without being harped on by teachers, or embarrased by the basic general uglines. In the end she went with a basic masculine black leather cross-body messenger bag for Harry, because he didn't want any kind of design on his, and a tom-boyishly feminie (tom-boyish design, with a feminie style of cut and pockets and fit) camo green faux suede cross-body messenger bag. Both bags came with undetectable expansion charms, featherlight charms, and at least 20 pockets for assorted items, as well as being the standard (before enchantments and charms) 9'' x 11'' x 4''. She also made sure that they got all of the same protections on the bags as they did on the trunks, but the bags would have their names embroidered on them in black thread, instead of having any of their crests. Niether she nor Harry even bothered to look at the total price of the bags and trunks when they swiped their debit cards after finalizing all of the work, and making sure that everything was up to snuff. All in all the process took about an hour and a half, and they still had the whole rest of Diagon Alley to go through. At least now they would have a proper bag and trunk for each of them to put their new belongings in.

They left _Louis Luggage for Lively Lifestyles_ and consulted their guide as well as their school supply list.

"Shall we get our uniforms next, then?" Harry asked.

"We're not just getting the basic uniforms. We're going to a brand new place to make a brand new start Harry. We are going to get an entire wardrobe. Everything from the inside out, bottom to top. And don't complain, I'm not looking forward to this any more than you are, but neither of us are going to go there in Dudley's old clothes, we'd be a mockery. Especially considering that he is the size of a baby whale, and his clothes are falling off of us, nevermind they're falling apart at the seams." Rosemary said firmly.

"And how are we going to explain these nice new clothes to the Dursleys?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Simple. We'll tell them that Hogwarts has an Orphan Fund for students like us, whose parents are dead, and that these clothes were on the list, as well as the uniform because Hogwarts is a very prestigous school and refuses to have students wandering about in clothes that don't fit or look proper to the high society eye. Therefore a small stipend was alloted on the condition that we immediately return any change and all reciepts." Rosemary replied looking over the guide. _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ seemed like a good place to go, but there was also _Seraphina's Wardrobe Creation_ _and Tailoring_. Rosemary hesitated, then decided that they would take a look at _Seraphina's_ first since it was closest.

They walked in the door and first thing they were met with was a front desk made of what appeared to be mahogany. Just behind the desk were isles filled with racks and shelves of fabric swaths in every texture and color imaginable as well as all kinds of different types of fabric. Hanging on the wall were samples of hand stitched embroidery work, and different types of stitches. The building was bright and airy and colorful, but very organized. Looking down the isles was like looking at a gradually shifting rainbow comprised of different types of fabric. Everything was organized first by color, then by texture, and finally by fabric.

A beautifully dressed woman in her mid thirties came out from behind an isle and smiled brightly at the twins.

"Welcome to _Seraphina's_! How can I help you today?" she asked warmly.

"We were wondering if you could help us with our Hogwarts Uniforms, as well as a complete wardrobe. We're basically starting from scratch here, and we want to make a good impression, you know?" Rosemary said, suddenly second guessing herself. What did she know about revamping a wardrobe. She didn't even have one. But the lady looked at her warmly and kindly, seeming to know exactly what was causing the young girl such uncertainty.

"Of course. Why don't the two of you come step up on my stools in the back. We'll start by getting your measurements. And don't worry about growing out of your clothes. I can charm several inches of fabric to extend the dimensions appropriately as you grow. After that, we can pick out some colors that the two of you like to fill your wardrobe, and then we will decide on the fabrics. I understand that most of the hogwarts clothes are in black, and thats fine, but the shirts and blouses are of course going to be white, and then you have the camisoles and undershirts that you will wear under that, and those will have to be white or nude as well. We will also have to get you measured for your Hogwarts ties. But outside of the uniforms you will be able to wear whatever colors you like, so its good to have plenty of options, and you will need a few dress robes as well for any formal events. Hogwarts doesn't have many, if any, but occassionally you might get invited to something by a classmate. Now do either of you know what your budget it?" She asked the twins warmly.

"Ma'am, I can assure you, that we wont get anywhere close to our budget, unless we spent a year here and got a new custom ordered hand stitched and embroidered outfit of the absolute finest quality for every day, and night, as well as two extra outfits a day just for the fun of it. We will be alright. We're not even going to worry about the budget." Harry responded firmly in his still quiet voice.

"You make call me Sabrina, Seraphina was my mother, and I got this shop from her. She taught me everything I know, but please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." Sabrina smiled brightly. Rosemary smiled just as brightly back.

"Now, if I remember correctly, Hogwarts Uniform consists of three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat, one set of protective work gloves, and one winter cloak, correct?" Sabrina asked.

"Correct." Rosemary said.

"Is there anything for the uniform that you want to add to that?" Sabrina asked.

"Definately. Three sets of robes wont last long, even if you clean them properly and carefully, the wear and tear will build up naturally. Lets go ahead and add four more sets of work robes to give us one for each day of the week, 14 blouses and shirts in white to go with the robes, 7 each in long sleeves and short sleeves. Lets add 7 sets of casual wear each in summer, fall, spring, and winter styles, to give us a few outfits to wear during the weekends and breaks. We'll add four jumpers to keep us warm in the winter, and two jackets to keep us comfortable in the spring and fall. Lets also go ahead and get three sets of formal robes for any special occasions that might unexpectedly crop up on us. Two more winter cloaks, two each in cloaks for fall and spring, and three summer cloaks. Oh, and three formal cloaks to match the formal robes. We'll aslo need two sets each of winter gloves, fall gloves, and spring gloves, as well as a set of formal gloves to match each formal robe. Two pairs of trainers, one pair of protective boots, one pair of winter boots, and a neutral pair of formal shoes that we can match with any of our formal robes. I don't think I'm forgetting anything, do you?" Rosemary finally trailed off. Sabrina's quill had been taking notes over everything she said, while another quill had been taking notes of all of their measurements that a tape had been charmed to take. Sabrina looked over the list.

"Close, we're just missing a few things, but I will help you get those sorted out, not a problem at all deary. Now, do you know what colors, besides black, nude, and white that you would like your clothes to be in?"

Harry just shook his head, but Rosemary thought for a moment.

"Lets go with the darker jewel colors and tones, like emeral and saphire and ruby. Nothing too bright or out there, just the deep colors. Neither of us like the brighter end of the spectrum all that much."

"And absolutely no yellow." Harry said firmly. Rosemary nodded along with that statement enthusiastically. Neither of them looked good in yellow of any kind. Sabrina nodded and they went through the isles, getting all of the winter clothing in heavy cotton and fleece, with the summer clothing in light cotton and a thick type of linen so that it wasn't see through, with the fall and spring clothing being a mixed combination. Rosemary found herself heaped with skirts and dresses as well, that apparently young ladys were expected to wear. She was frustrated at that, but Sabrina also pointed out that pants were only good for some events, and at school she would be expected to wear skirts almost all the time. By the time that they left the store they had over 150 new peices of clothing each, including the clothes Sabrina had recomended they wear for the rest of the day so that they wouldn't stick out like sore thumbs.

Harry was now dressed in black pants with black trainers, a white undershirt and emerald green short sleeved shirt with a black jumper over it. It was a set from the casual wear, but now he didn't look like some muggle street kid. Rosemary was also wearing a new outfit. Sabrina had helped her pick out a full length deep blue skirt, with a ligth blue long sleeved blouse and a nude camisole. She had also paired it together with a pair of black casual flats, and a dark blue hair scarf that she had shown Rosemary how to put on and wear, pulling her hair back, and tying it to the side at the bottom to show a little under her hair, but not look completely preppy. Rosemary had acted like she despised the feminity, but had adored the attention and having a woman talk to her about girl things.

From there they headed to the apthcary, to get a full set of high calibre potion masters scales, a proper pewter cauldron, a set each of stirring rods and knives and cutting boards, as well as the entire list of potion ingredients, with plenty of spare ingredients each. They also got two full sets each of glass and crystal vials, tubes, tins, and other assorted potion, poltuce, and paste containers so that there would be no wasting of any potions that the twins did successfully make, and paid the extra to ensure that all containers were charmed unbreakable to insure that no matter what happened (Rosemary was a known clutz, and Harry was known to just throw things in his bag when he got frustrated) the potions would still be okay and viable.

They made there way slowly through Diagon Alley, stopping at all of the stores along the way, even if only for a moment, dodging the resturants because they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and weaving their way from one side of the alley to the other, making sure that they had a complete surplus of all of their supplies, and anything else that caught their eyes, including a 26 quill set of Dicta-Quills for note-taking. They each had bought one, as well as several pots of ink in almost every shade of color to color code their notes (Rosemary had hammered in color coding school notes during their previous years at school to make studying for each test easier, and Harry found it was easier to just go along with her on this than it was to try to argue or avoid it). Rosemary also insisted in spending the extra money on quills with metal nibs so that they wouldn't have to sharpen them as often, as well as how-to guides for writing with the quills, and a few copy books for re-learning how to write their letters with the new writing instruments, though Rosemary swore she would pick up a dozen pen packs before they left for school. Finally all that was left was a wand, a pet-which they had talked Hadrid out of on the promise that he could come back on August 20th and they would meet him here to pick out a pet for each of them since he was so determined to get them something for their birthdays-, and their booklists (ignoring the fact that they had already begun filling their portable librarys with any books that caught their eyes in the different stores around the alley).

"What do you think Harry, wands before books, that way we wont have to worry about forgetting to grab them before we need to head back to Gringotts? We can spend the whole rest of the day in Flourish and Blotts after we get our book lists then." Rosemary asked, practically begging. Harry sighed, knowing that he would probably find something to read to occupy his time while his sister bought up the whole store.

"Fine, wands first, then you can have free reign in the book store." Harry said. Rosemary beamed, then practically skipped all the rest of the way to Ollivander's. Harry just shook his head mutely as he followed his now near hyper-active sister to the dusty and dark looking shop.

As they walked into Ollivander's they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. When they could finally see clearly again they were astounded at the vast amount of wands filing every shelf. Hanging on racks near the door were also a large quantity of wand holsters of varying types. There were holsters for arms, legs, waists, thighs, all depending on where you prefered drawing your wand from. On the counter was a simple hand-written sign that read 'Commissioned wands only upon request'.

"So, should we have our wands commissioned, or should we get a pre-made wand?" Harry asked quietly.

"It is possible to get both, though few ever do." a steady voice said from their right. Both twins jumped at the voice and turned to look for the owner. Mr. Ollivander stepped down from his ladder and approached them.

"Then we'll have both, better protection that way." Rosemary stated with a confidence that she didn't feel. Ollivander nodded solemly. They started going through the pre-made wands while Ollivander talked about having sold their parents their wands. Finally a wand choose Rosemary. It was Aspen with a Thunderbird Tail Feather. Quite a few more wands later, one finally choose Harry as well. It was Holly and Pheonix Tail Feather.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said under his breath.

"Excuse me sir, but, what's curious?" Harry asked nervously.

"I remember every wand i've ever sold, Mr. Potter. The pheonix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is curoius that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar. I believe that we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

Harry and Rosemary just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say to that. But Rosemary very much looked like she would like to tell Mr. Ollivander that he was as insane as he looked, however, she bit her tongue and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Well, follow me to the back. Lets find what calls to you for your wands." Ollivander said. He led them to the far back of the shop, where he had a workstation set up, before he pulled out drawer after drawer of strange things.

"Lets start with the wand cores, shall we? I want you to close your eyes and let your hand hover over each core. When you feel a core call to you, open your eyes and tap the drawer, but don't look in it. I will tell you what the cores are when you're done. Don't worry if more than one core calls to you, it doesn't happen often, but it is possible. Now, Mr. Potter, you first."

Harry did as instructed, slowly walking by the drawers. He went back and forth, one row at a time, very slowly. In the end, he had tapped two drawers.

"Ah, Horned Serpent Horn, and Thunderbird Tail Feather. A very unusual and powerful combination." Ollivander said, before waving Rosemary up to take her turn. Rosemary went even slower, just to make sure, and in the end she also had tapped two drawers. "Strange combination, Ashwinder Ash and De-Venomized Basilisk Fang."

"Sir, is there a meaning to the wand cores?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh, yes. Every wand core has meaning and power behind them. The Horned Serpent Horn is known to be exceptionally powerful and sensitive to parseltongue. It is said to be able to warn its owner of danger by emiting a low musical tone. The Thunderbird Tail Feather is known to be powerfull but difficult to master, and is particularly prized by transfigureers. This to can sense danger, however it has been said that wands with this as a core have been heard of in dangerous situations of casting curses on their own. The Ashwinder Ash is a good core for love magic, much like the eggs of an ashwinder are a main ingredient in love potions. This particular core often bonds with witches and wizards who often get lost in their thoughts and fantasies. However, it is a powerful core when dealing with fire spells because of the ashwinders connection to fire. The Basilisk Fang is a core that is often misunderstood. It is a core that excells at Combative, Martial, and Defensive Magics. If the owner of such a wand were to go into healing however, they would struggle to learn the spells, but once the spells are learned, they are known to be as potent as the venom that runs through the fang before it is devenomized. This core, once bonded to its chosen weilder can become ver aggressivly protective of its weilder and has been known to shoot out stunners on its own when the weilder is particularly upset as well as heat up the wand when the weilder is in danger. However, it is a very picky core, usually only bonding to witches or wizards gifted in parseltongue or beast tongue, and this has given it a very bad reputation. The wand woods also have meaning of course. Speaking of, over here please."

Ollivander led them to another case with just as many drawers, if not more so, and they repeated the process. Again Harry went first, ending up with Chesnut and Fir, while Rosemary found Hornbeam and Ebony calling to her. Harry of course snickered at the irony of a wood that Rosemary shared a name with would call to her, but Ollivander just nodded again.

"What do they mean?" Rosemary asked.

"Interesting choices, very interesting. Chestnut is a most curious and multi-faceted wood, and it varies greatly in its characteristics depending on both its core and the personality of the wielder. Typically it is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled with beasts, herbology, and those who are gifted fliers. Fir, according to my grandfather, is the survivor's wand, because he sold it to three different wizards who went through mortal peril and passed through it unscathed. It is one of the more resilient woods, and it demands staying power and strength of purpose from its owner. It tends to be particullarly suited to those who are skilled in Transfiguration. Hornbeam, is the wood that my own wand is made from, and it selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single pure passion that will almost always be realized. It will adapt more quickly than most other woods to their weilders personal style of magic, and will personalize so quickly than other people will find them extremely difficult, if not impossible to use. Likewise this wood tends to absorb its weilders code of honor, whatever that may be, and for go or for ill will refuse to perform acts that do not follow their weilder's principles. Ebony has both an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, as well as Transfiguration. It is a wood that is happiest with weilders who have the courage it takes to be themselves, no matter the opposition or political climate, even going so far as to be non-conformist and highly individual with complete comfort in the status of outsiders. In my experience, the perfect match to an ebony wand is a weilder who will hold fast to their beliefs, no matter the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose."

"That's a lot of expectation to bear the weight of." Rosemary said softly. Again Ollivander nodded.

"Now, I will send an owl when your wands are ready to be picked up." With that Ollivander hurried them out the door, barely giving them time to pay in his excitement, though Rosemary put her foot down and insisted on two wand holsters each for Harry and herself, giving them one for each wand, as well as a proper wand maintenance kit. With that, they were promptly shoved out the door so Ollivander could begin working on their wands.

"Well, he was kind of scary in a rather excitable, creepy way." Harry said quietly. Rosemary nodded, then dismissed it from her mind as she focused on their next destination.

"Flourish and Blotts finally, right?" she asked, suddenly resembling her eleven year old self properly. Harry nodded feeling rather self-sacrificing in that moment.

"If you make sure to get a copy of each book for each of us, I will make sure that we have a blank journal for each book, and in different colors for each subject." Harry said, thinking that it would make his job easy since he wouldn't have to then wander all over the store, just make sure that they had enough journals for every book she wanted. Rosemary happily nodded her assent, she absolutely loved bookstores!

Neither of them could possibly have expected from the outside just how large the size of the bookstore would be inside. And it was jam packed full of shelves that were in turn full of books. To top off Rosemary's excitement, there were three whole floors.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts. What can I help you find today?" an unlucky and unsuspecting sales associate greeted them. Rosemary grinned predatorily at the poor sod.

"We're here to get our Hogwarts books, as well as a few others, and anyting else that catches our eyes. We will also need a blank journal for every book that we decide to get, and the journals need to be in different colors depending upon the subjects, so that we can keep our notes organized. We will also need one planner for each of us, with mothly, weekly, and daily places for notes about homework and classes." The sales associate was already ringing up the bonus that he would get in his check for this kind of a sale. The poor man had no idea what kind of pandora's box he had just opened.

"Ah, what year for Hogwarts, we'll start there." the clerk said. Rosemary smiled evily at him.

"All of them. And not just for Hogwarts. I want the books on all of the school book lists. Including all of the elective courses as well. And we will need books with supplementary reading for the subjects so that we can properly understand the material, as well as all of the books on this list." she said, finally handing him a copy of the suggested reading list that Griphook had written up for them. The sales associate finally paled as exactly how much work he had just signed himself up for sunk into his mind.

"Of course, and you said that you wanted a blank journal for each book, in differing colors depending on the subject? Can I get you anything else?" he asked hesitantly, not really looking for even more work on top of what he could tell might in fact be a very long afternoon.

"One copy each of every book that mentions the Potter Twins. And if you have folders in varying color, I want four each in colors that match the journals." Rosemary said. "Outside of that, just two copies of whatever catches our eyes."

The sales associate went back behind the counter and got out 12 book order lists, one for each of the 11 major schools, and one for the local community school, Queens Community School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They walked the isles, one by one getting two of every book on the book lists, as well as two of each book on the reading list, and two of any book that caught Harry or Rosemary's eye. They also got journals to match the subjects, and had already planned out the colors. Red for Transfiguration, blue for Charms, purple for Defense Against the Dark Arts, green for Potions, grey for History, amber for Healing, salmon for Ancient Runes, gold for Arithmancy, bronze for Muggle Studies, lime for Divination, evergreen for Wizarding Law, Customs, and Etiquette, aqua for Wards, seagreen for Spell Creation, periwinkle for Music Studies, teal for Muggle Art, violet for Care of Magical Creatures, wine for Alchemy, lilac for Ghoul Studdies, lavender for Magical Theory, brown for Spell-Weaving, and white for Elemental Awareness. They also got twelve black journals for daily use.

They also got in depth books on History of Magic, not just the basic books, as well as any other books that might assist them in their abilities and understanding their inheritances and soon to be responsibilities as a Lord and Lady. They also got the full encylopedia sets for Herbology, Potioneering, Astrology, Geology, Magical Creatures and Wards. It was as they were leaving the section called Defensive and Offensive Magics that Rosemary spotted a book that caught her eye, called _Mastering Magics of the Mind; A Complete and Extensive Guide to Occlumency and Legillimancy_. Reactivly she grabbed two copies. The sales clerk however, caught sight of her.

"We don't normally sell books like that to minors..." he said hesitantly.

"If you sell it to me, I'll pay double the price on the tag." Rosemary said boldly. She saw the greed light up in the clerk's eyes.

By the time they finished their shopping it was late. They ate a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and bid Hagrid farewell, re-promising to meet him here again on the 20th. Then they headed back to Gringotts to begin their two week healing process.

They spent most of the next two weeks reading and studying between taking potions, and doing physical therapy. Rosemary threw herself into her studies vigorously, getting ahead quickly despite doing what she saw as the required background reading first, and taking extensive detailed notes (once she re-learned how to write with the quill), and by the end of the healing process found herself about halfway through her first year books. Harry was more relaxed about it, but even so, found himself a good third of the way through his book list for first years.


End file.
